


The Queen of Hell and her Beloved High Priestess

by Kortni47



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Set after the finale of part two. *WARNING SPOILERS*New Queen of Hell, Lilith, pays her new High Priestess, Zelda, a visit. Smut and fluff. Enjoy! :))**We'll just say that for the purpose of this fic, Lilith still uses the appearance of Mary when she visits Zelda, since that's what they're both used to.**





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since Lilith had taken over as queen of Hell, appointing Zelda as her high priestess in the process. Zelda took over the Church of Night, renaming it the Church of Lilith in her honor. The remaining members now prayed to and worshipped Lilith with Zelda's guidance. The redhead rebuilt the church and resurrected it from the ground, pouring her heart and soul into creating the perfect shrine that Lilith had always deserved. 

She missed the demoness however, after growing close to her in the months leading up to the rebellion. She hadn't seen Lilith since she took over as queen, receiving only occasional whispered guidance and praise in response to the witches nightly prayers. She would never burden her newfound queen with such trivial emotions though, knowing they both had been busy with things of their own. Rebuilding an entire religion and empire took work, and she would see Lilith again in due time. So she waited patiently and devoted her time to the Church.

It was one of the many late nights Zelda spent at the academy, tending to business in her office, when Lilith decided to make an appearance.

She stood outside of Zelda's closed office door, barely able to contain the mischievous smirk that played at her lips at the thought of surprising the redhead. 

Giving a soft knock, she heard Zelda respond, "Come in."

Giving no thought to the late night visitor, assuming it was one of the students coming to her with another one of their teenage dramatics, she didn't look up at first.

"What can i help you with..." The last part dying in her throat as her eyes went wide, taking in the sight of Lilith standing before her.

"Lilith. My queen." She whispered, almost rendered speechless.

The demoness couldn't help but smile wider at the sight of Zelda, a queen of her own in Lilith's eyes. 

"Hello my darling." She responded, walking around the desk to cup Zelda's cheek with her hand, "I seem to have terribly missed the touch of a certain High Priestess. Any chance you could help me with that?" 

She stroked Zelda's cheek with her thumb, as Zelda nodded a "yes", still surprised to see Lilith. Lilith simply chuckled at the redhead, bringing her fingertips underneath the witches chin, pulling her in for a kiss.

It was slow and sweet, filled with adoration and longing. Zelda brought her hands up to tangle in brunette locks, earning a small moan from the demoness. She deepened the kiss, tongue exploring the inside of Zelda's mouth as she pushed herself closer into the witch, hands now placed on the chairs armrests. It continued on like thar until they had to break away to catch their breaths.

Zelda rested her forhead against Lilith's and asked, "What brings you here? Not that I'm not thankful to see you."

"As i said, i was missing the touch of my amazing High Priestess." Zelda melted into Lilith at the praise, "And plus i should properly thank you for everything you've done, all the dedication and devotion." With a quick wave of her hand, the door was locked.

Zelda let out a moan, pulling Lilith to her in another heated kiss. "Oh my precious Queen." She spoke into the brunette's mouth. 

Lilith trailed her lips down the column of Zelda's neck, leaving little bites and kisses in their wake, until she had trembling under her touch. She sank to her knees, running her hands up the witches thighs, finding the waistband of her lace underwear. 

"This just won't do now will it love?" She tsked, "These have got to come off." 

Zelda shuddered as she met Lilith's eyes, burning dark with lust and desire. Biting her lip, she watched as her underwear was slowly dragged down her legs and to her ankles, being removed and tossed aside. 

Lilith placed her hands on Zelda's knees, spreading them before her. She groaned at the sight and licked her lips.

"As much as i would love to taste you, i have other plans for right now. Up." She commanded as she stood and pulled Zelda to stand with her.

She stepped around behind the redhead, trailing her hands over her still clothed body as she did. Sitting in the chair, she pulled Zelda down with her, sitting her in her lap. 

She once again ran her fingertips up creamy thighs, pushing Zelda's dress up. "All those times you came to visit me at my office in that dreaded mortal school, forcing me to keep quiet as you buried yourself between my thighs. Well it's my turn now." She nibbled at the other womans earlobe, eliciting a whimper.

She began to unbutton the top of Zelda's dress, exposing her chest. Cupping her breast, she began to knead at the soft mound, slipping her hand into her bra, rolling a nipple in between her finger amd thumb. 

Zelda's head lolled back onto Lilith's shoulder as her mouth fell open and she let out a small cry, hands gripping the armrests of the chair. "Shhh, my beautiful Priestess. You must be a tad quieter. Wouldn't want to wake the students would we?"

"Yes my Queen." Zelda responded in a husky voice. 

"Put your legs up on the desk for me." Lilith said as Zelda obeyed quickly. "Good girl." She purred into the witches ear. 

She teased Zelda as she drew slow patterns with her fingertips along the redheads inner thighs, coming dangerously close to Zelda's core, before retreating again.

"Please..." Zelda whined out, chest heaving with shallow pants.

"Please what my dear?"

"Please my Queen... touch me..."

"I am touching you." Lilith smirked against Zelda's jaw. 

"You know what i mean." Zelda said impatiently, hips bucking in an attempt to make contact with Lilith's hand in the spot she needed it most. 

"Why I'm not quite sure what you mean. Maybe you should explain what it is exactly you want from me." She feigned innocence as she began to slowly circle Zelda's bundle of nerves.

"Fuck me Lilith." She growled, "I want, no I need you inside of me."

She rewarded her by plunging two fingers into her slick wet heat and Zelda let out a strangled cry at the action. "Oooh my..."

Lilith continued pumping in and out of the other woman as she writhed in her lap, little whimpers and gasps escaping Zelda's lips. Adding a third finger, she curled them inside of the redhead, bringing her other hand around to continue her work on Zelda's clit.

Once all the stimulation became too much for her, Zelda came undone in the demonesses arms. Eyes rolling to the back of her head and legs trembling from the release, she came with Lilith's name on her lips.

Lilith kissed her gently as she came back down, cooing praises into her ear. "That's my girl. Being so good and obedient for your Queen."

Zelda swallowed hard, trying to find her voice. "Of course, anything for you my Queen Lilith." She rasped out.

"Anything? Mmmn, i can think of a few. While i am proud of the work you've done here and your endless praise, why don't you worship me in a slightly more... pleasurable way?"

Zelda turned and kneeled in front of the brunette, tugging at her hips to bring her closer to the edge of her chair. Wasting no time, she removed the demoness's underwear and bunched her skirt around her waist. Leaning forward, she gave a long lick through Lilith's folds, leaving her with an opened mouthed kiss to her sensitive bud. 

"Yes love, just like that. Show me how much you worship and praise me." She moaned, tangling fingers into fiery strands, bringing Zelda's mouth to her center again. 

And worship and praise she did. She worshipped every inch of the other woman's slick heat with her tongue until she brought her over the edge. Lilith clasped her thighs around the sides of Zelda's head, digging her nails into her scalp as she rode out her orgasm. 

"Oh fuck." She groaned as she shook, Zelda still sucking hard at her bundle of nerves. With one last full body tremor, she collapsed into the back of the chair, breathing heavily. Zelda wiped at her chin and mouth with the back of her hand as she observed Lilith. 

Once she calmed down, she looked down at Zelda, giving her a soft smile. "Come here my beautiful witch."

Zelda stood and allowed herself to be pulled into Lilith's arms. Wrapping her in a tight embrace, she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, giving Zelda a gentle kiss. 

"Oh how I've missed you. You're doing such an amazing job as High Priestess, just as i always knew you would. The church is thriving under your leadership and i couldn't be more proud of you." 

"Lilith..." Zelda swooned, stroking the brunette's face. 

She let out a surprised gasp as she was pulled even closer to the other woman's body, being met with a slow, passionate kiss.

"When will you return again my Queen?" Zelda asked as they broke away.

"Soon my darling, soon. In the meantime I'm just a prayer away."

Lilith cradled her favorite witch into the early hours of the morning, watching Zelda sleep peacefully in her arms. A couple hours before sunrise, she stood with the redhead still in her arms and gently laid her on the couch that was in her office. Reluctantly pulling herself away from the still sleeping redhead, she left a quick kiss to her temple.

"See you soon my beautiful Priestess." And off she went back to her fiery kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

All it took was one week.

It was yet again another long night at the academy for Zelda. She sat in her office, close to midnight, finishing her lesson plans for the rest of the week. As High Priestess, she took on teaching classes in the studies she was well versed in. However, at the moment, as she sat at her desk, she found herself thinking the unholiest of thoughts about the demoness.

Lesson plans laid out in front of her, her mind was elsewhere. She sat with her elbows resting on the mahogany wood, her head propped up in one hand, while the other tapped away absentmindedly as she became lost in her thoughts. She smiled to herself as she replayed last weeks events, blushing at thoughts of Lilith's moans and touches.

"Oh Lilith." She said under her breath to herself. Softly chuckling as she thought of the brunette's mischievous personality, especially when it came to teasing Zelda.

Lilith appeared in the corner of the room behind Zelda, having heard her thoughts. "Something on your mind?" She spoke.

Zelda unaware of another person in the room, exclaimed in surprise, "Holy hell!" 

She spun around to see Lilith standing a few feet behind her, her signature smirk playing across her features. Zelda, usually having a witty and biting response, was left speechless as she took in Lilith. She was wearing a charcoal grey pantsuit with a dark red wine colored silk blouse underneath. The neckline of the blouse cut so low, it ended just above her bellybutton and showed a scandalous amount of cleavage. Her thick mane was perfectly curled as usual and her lipstick matched the color of her blouse. She stood with hands in her pockets, head cocked to the side and one eyebrow raised, still smirking and waiting for a response to her question.

After a few moments of not receiving one, she spoke "You know i never tire of making the famously sarcastic and witty Zelda Spellman speechless." 

"Oh be quiet." Zelda rolled her eyes at her, a soft smile forming on her lips.

Stepping closer to the witch, she stands directly in front of the still seated redhead, hands still in pockets. "I couldn't help but hear your earlier musings and decided to bring you a present."

Blushing at the thought of Lilith knowing she was fantasizing about their previous tryst, she asks "What have you brought me my Queen?"

Lilith hums in approval at the referral of herself as Zelda's queen and responds, "Why don't you come unwrap it?"

Zelda's mouth goes dry as Lilith removes her hands from her pockets, the slight bulge in her trousers becoming clear. 

"What..." Zelda trails off as she reaches out to unbutton and unzip Lilith's pants.

As she does, a black silocone toy falls from where it has been tucked into her waistband, held in place by a harness of the same color. Zelda looks up at Lilith with a wide grin that matches the brunettes.

"You like it my darling?"

"Very much so." Zelda speaks in a low tone, voice thick with lust.

"Good, because I'm about to make good use of it for the next few hours." She strokes Zelda's cheek lovingly, contradicting her domineering tone.

"H-hours...?" Zelda swallows hard.

"Oh of course my sweet, sweet Zelda. I do have quite some time to make up for." She says in a sickly sweet tone, running her fingers through red strands before her eyes glaze over in lust and desire. 

"Now stand up." She demands, tugging at Zelda's locks to urge her into a standing position.

She hisses in pleasure and pain before being cut off by a searing kiss. Lilith pulls her flush against her and Zelda can feel the toy between them pressing into her belly. The witch grasps at the demoness' hips as Lilith finds the zipper of Zelda's dress and yanks the material from her shoulders and down her arms, leaving it pooled around her waist. She bites her way down porcelain skin before reaching cleavage, pulling at the lacy material covering Zelda's breasts. Her fingertips hold the material back as she wastes no time taking a hardened bud into her mouth, sucking and biting harshly.

Zelda throws her head back and lets out a low groan as her nails dug into the other womans scalp. "Oh fuck Lilith."

Releasing her nipple with a pop, Lilith stands back up straight, kissing the underside of Zelda's jaw before whispering into her ear, "Oh don't you worry, I plan to. Fuck you that is." 

Zelda shivers in anticipation, letting out another low groan. 

"Now be a good girl and bend over for me." She spins Zelda around, shoving at her shoulders to push her face down against the desk. Zelda's palms land on the surface with an audible smack, as she catches herself. 

"Hhmm, so so beautiful." Lilith comments as she runs her nails down Zelda's back, leaving red marks in their wake. 

She kneads her hands into the soft round flesh of Zelda's bottom before pushing her dress up to her hips. Zelda can feel the tip of the toy lightly graze over her center through her underwear and her hips buck up in response as she pushes her rear against Lilith's hips. 

"Someone's being awful needy." Lilith says as she pushes the toy against Zelda's fabric covered mound.

It only lasts for a few seconds before she pulls away, Zelda whimpering at the loss of contact.

"However I'm in control." She growls, digging her nails into Zelda's hips. "Understood?"

"Y-yes." Zelda stutters out.

"Yes what?" Lilith asks as she delivers a hard smack to Zelda's right cheek.

"Yes my Queen!" Zelda quickly blurts out.

"That's my good little witch." She says as she rubs Zelda's lower back soothingly.

"Now let's see just how much you want it, you needy bitch."

Lilith then pushes her fingers past Zelda's waistband, lightly running two fingertips over her folds. Zelda gasps at the contact, but keeps her hips still, having learned her lesson. 

"Oh my, you really must want me to fuck you bad. You are positively dripping my dear." Lilith coos and Zelda moans. "Would you like that, huh?"

"Oh fuck yes."

Lilith delivers another hard blow to Zelda's rear. "That's no way to ask now is it? Where are your manners?"

"Please, yes pleeease." Zelda whines.

"Please, what?" Lilith growls again, pulling at Zelda's hair, forcing her head up.

"Yes, please, my Queen, please fuck me." Zelda begs breathlessly.

Lilith then rips Zelda's underwear off, not even bothering to remove them in one piece. "Good girl."

The demoness steps out of her pantsuit, leaving her in just her underwear and the strap on that rests over them. She steps up close to Zelda, running the tip of the toy over her slick wet folds. Zelda spreads her legs farther apart in response and Lilith chuckles at the action, deciding to let that one slide.

"Oh my pretty baby." Lilith says as she runs her fingers softly through red strands.

Without warning, she plunges deep into Zelda's core and stops, keeping the toy inside her. Zelda lets out a loud, open mouthed moan as her legs quiver at the sudden pleasure. 

"Now," Lilith pulls back slowly, almost pulling out, before plunging back into Zelda again, "are you going to continue being a good girl," she repeats the action, agonizingly slow, "so i can properly fuck that pretty pussy of yours?"

Zelda almost comes undone at hearing those words alone. Practically drooling, Lilith has worked her up into such a mess.

"Oh fuck, yes. I promise I'll be good. Please Lilith, please." 

The demoness grins at the sight of a completely submissive Zelda, begging for her. She sets a steady fast rhythm, pumping into Zelda's dripping wet heat mercilessly. She grips Zelda's hips for leverage, her own hips meeting Zelda's rear with every thrust as she strokes deep into the witch. 

Zelda is practically screaming in pleasure at this point, a succesion of loud moans and whimpers tumbling from her lips. Luckily having the desk to hold her up as her entire body trembles. She curls and uncurls her fists, the raging heat in her lower belly almost becoming too much to handle, dangerously close to coming. 

Lilith grunts out behind her, putting all her effort into thrusting into Zelda. She reaches one hand up and tangles it into fiery locks, pulling at the strands, mixing Zelda's pleasure with pain. Zelda brings her hand to her mouth, making a fist and biting down on her knuckles in an attempt to not let out a full fledged howl. 

Just when she thinks she couldn't possibly experience any more ecstasy than she is currently, Lilith pulls at her hips, scooting her back some so she has easier access to Zelda's center. This new position giving her room to reach around Zelda's hip and furiously circle her bundle of nerves.

This is what causes Zelda's undoing. She cries out as orgasm racks her body, every nerve ending seeming to surge with electricity. Lilith doesn't stop her movements even after Zelda finishes, causing Zelda to come again, just mere moments later. She gushes onto the toy, her wetness running down her legs and coating Lilith's thighs also in the process. 

Lilith collapses onto Zelda, still inside of her. Her breathing is ragged and labored from not only the exertion, but also from watching Zelda become completely and utterly unglued. The redhead trembles underneath her from the aftershocks of her orgasm, quietly whimpering while trying to catch her breath. 

The demoness pulls out of her after a minute, placing her arms on either side of Zelda's body. Leaning over her, she places soft kisses to the side of her face before gently brushing her hair away from the back of her neck and leaving a kiss at the base of her skull. She continues kissing Zelda's shoulders and upper back as she comes back down, stops trembling, and is able to breathe normally.

Zelda smiles softly before turning under Lilith, now on her back, facing the brunette. She reaches up and cups her cheeks, both of them gazing at each other with nothing but adoration. A moment passes before Zelda pulls her down into a slow, sweet kiss, conveying to the demoness just how much she loves her. 

Lilith pulls away after a minute and grazes the tip of her nose over Zelda's, smiling down at her. Zelda hums in content, still in a blissful state. Lilith gives her one quick peck to the corner of her mouth before her grin becomes mischievous and the light in her eyes turns playful again.

"Don't think you're done just yet my little heathen. We've still got a couple more hours to go. Think you can handle it darling?" Lilith teases.

"Hhhmm, most definitely my Queen." Zelda purrs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith hears Zelda calling out for her ;)

For the first time in who knows how long, Zelda had the house to herself for the night. Hilda was away at some kind of comic book convention with Cerberus, Sabrina was staying the night with Theo and Roz, and Ambrose had been away with Prudence for weeks now. It was rare that Zelda truly had time to herself and time to relax nowadays. Her new position as High Priestess kept her mind occupied through her waking hours, so it was nice to just be able to turn off the thoughts and have some quiet, alone time.

So that night after she came home from a long day at the academy, she decided to draw herself a nice hot bath. She poured in some lavender scented bath oil, started the water running, and lit the room with candles. Turning the water off, she stepped out of the bathrobe she had changed into earlier, tied her hair up to avoid it getting wet, and stepped into the bathtub.

She let out a short hiss at the hot temperature of the water as she sunk down into it that soon turned into a moan as she relaxed against the porcelain frame of the bathtub. Stretching out her tense muscles, she sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying being able to free her mind from her usual stresses.

After a little while, her mind began to wander to relaxing things to fill the void. She thought of the woods surrounding the mortuary, how much she missed strolling through them when she would go on walks, which mostly consisted of trips to the brunettes' cottage when she was here. Then she thought of Lilith, how much she missed her, how her visits to the cottage usually ended in heated trysts between the two. She thought of Lilith's last visit, the touches, the moans, the heat, the passion, the feeling of Lilith inside her. 

She grinned and bit her lower lip at the thoughts of Lilith. Opening her eyes and looking around she decided what was the harm? She was alone for the night and wouldn't be disturbed. So she took one of her hands and moved it towards her breast, caressing it and letting out a soft sigh. Taking her index finger and thumb she began rolling her pink bud between her fingertips. As she pinched and pulled at it, stiffening the peak, she imagined it was Lilith's mouth working against her instead. Groaning at the thought, she snaked her other hand down between her legs, running it along her thighs as she went. Her hand met soft curls and she extended her fingertips, running them along her folds. She teased herself as she circled her entrance a few times before moving up to her bundle of nerves, doing the same. 

When she finally made the contact she needed, her body slightly tensed and she soflty moaned out "Oh Lilith.", wishing it was her hand running itself over her heat instead of her own. 

Reaching her hand lower, she pushed two of her fingers into herself, her breath hitching at the sensation. As she pumped in and out she continued to play with her breasts also, arching her back and pushing her hips up into her eager fingers. As she became close, an idea popped into her head. Why not make the most of her alone time? There was no one around to hear her, no one around to burst into her room and catch her. And while her fingers were working just perfectly, some assistance of a certain toy would be amazing. So she stepped out of the tub, drained the water, put out the candles, and quickly dried herself off.

Forgoing the robe, she walked naked into her bedroom and opened her bottom nightside table drawer in search of the toy. She picked up the purple object and laid over on her back atop her bed. Opening her legs, she ran the tip of the toy the length of her heat, bringing it back up to circle her clit.

"Fuck." She groaned with a short breath.

She continued to tease herself a few more times to make sure the toy was sufficiently covered in her wetness before plunging it into her center.

"Praise Lilith!" She cried out and her hips bucked.

Her mouth fell open and she continued to whimper and moan, being as loud as she wanted, letting her pleasure be known. She thought of Lilith and their previous tryst and how she had rocked into Zelda's heat over and over again that night. She pushed the toy deeper and imagined it to be Lilith between her legs with her strap. She was getting so close, still moaning Lilith's name among a string of curse words and cries. It continued to build and her lower belly was burning and.....

"You called?" 

"What the fuck!" Zelda jumped, quickly removing the toy and sitting up. Closing her legs and throwing an arm across her chest.

There stood Lilith at the foot of the bed, dressed in a low cut, deep red night robe and sporting the widest and most wicked grin Zelda had seen yet. 

"Damn it Lilith! How many times are you going to sneak up on me?!?!" 

Lilith crawled onto the bed and up towards Zelda, pushing her way in between the redheads thighs. She guided her back down into the mattress and hovered over her as Zelda just watched her, completely entranced. 

Lilith leaned down and softly grazed her lips over Zelda's, causing her to shudder underneath her, and lowly spoke "How many times are you going to call out for me while in the throes of pleasure and cause me to come take care of you?" 

Zelda's mouth opened as she attempted to respond and instead Lilith took the opportunity to capture Zelda's lips between her own. She thrust her tongue into the witches mouth, giving her a deep, heated kiss and causing Zelda to moan and thread her fingers through dark locks, pulling harshly. 

Lilith growled in response and pulled away, biting hard at Zelda's lip as she did. "You wanna be fucked so bad, huh? You naughty little witch, touching yourself and thinking of me."

"Yes, please Lilith, please fuck me!" Zelda whined out desperately, mind completely overtaken with lust and want.

The brunette pulled away and sat back, "Hmm, i think not. You were doing such a good job of fucking yourself. I think I'd like to see you continue doing that for me."

She smirked as she settled herself at the foot of the bed, leaving Zelda flushed and chest heaving. Zelda just looked at Lilith, reading her expression to see if she was serious or not. Lilith cocked her head and raised her eyebrow, waiting. Zelda huffed and laid back against the pillows. She started by playing with her breasts again, only for a few short moments, hardly being able to take anymore teasing now that she been denied orgasm twice when she was so close.

"Good girl." Praised Lilith.

Zelda moaned and continued her way down her body, once again running her fingertips through her soaked folds. Her body twitched at the sensation and her head rolled to the side as she bit her lip. 

"Now why don't you pick up where you left off before i interrupted you? Hmm?" Lilith spoke in a sickly sweet voice.

Zelda took the toy and pushed it back into herself, groaning as she was once again filled with something thick. Her legs fell open wider and Lilith's breath hitched at the sight.

"There you go, that's my girl." Lilith cooed.

"Fuck Lilith, I'm so close." Zelda whined out as she plunged the toy in and out of herself.

Suddenly Lilith's hand was over Zelda's, stopping her movements. Zelda shuddered hard at once again being left on the edge. Lilith looked down at her and smiled wickedly.

"Oh fuck, pleeeeaasse Lilith, please let me come. I can't take it anymore." Zelda pleaded breathlessly, squirming and writhing, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh but my beautiful baby, i just got here. I can't let the fun end so soon." She teased.

Zelda groaned and threw her head back, fingers clawing into Lilith's back. She tried desperately to rock her hips against Lilith's stilled hand.

"Hey hey hey, look at me." Lilith commanded. Zelda tried her best to look at Lilith, eyes glazed over, barely able to comprehend anything else but the incessant burning in her lower belly, cunt clenching around the toy, desperate for release. 

Lilith slowly pulled the toy out just enough to where it was almost completely removed and then slowly pushed it back in. Zelda practically screamed she moaned so loud. She was drenched in sweat and her face and chest were flushed, her breathing labored and Lilith thought she very well might pass out. She continued teasing Zelda until she was certain she absolutely couldn't take anymore.

"You've been such a good girl, you deserve a reward. You wanna come for me beautiful?" 

"Yes please my Queen, please let me come!" Zelda cried.

Lilith pumped in and out of her faster and using her other hand to circle her clit. Zelda came with a scream and Lilith's name on her lips, body convulsing violently, hands digging into Lilith's back, eyes rolling to the back of her head. She gushed out onto the toy and all over Lilith's hand and the sheets. Lilith rode her out through her orgasm and slowed to a stop as she slowly came down. She pulled the toy out of the witch and laid beside her, pulling her close, knowing Zelda would need the closeness and comfort after her intense experience. 

She held her for a while, running her fingers softly through red locks and giving her gentle kisses while Zelda recovered. 

When her mind finally cleared enough to form thoughts, she spoke, "Stay the night please?"

Lilith smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead, "Of course my sweet love."

Zelda nuzzled into her and immediately drifted off to sleep. Lilith just chuckled and pulled a blanket around both of them. 

The walls of the Spellman Mortuary had never heard such praises as it had that night.


End file.
